Hero of the Sand
by DarkLink5017
Summary: Ganondorf's past life, before he became the evil king of Hyrule we all know.
1. Chapter 1

The light from the torch gleamed off the stonewall. Sand covered the stone blocks. Rats, mice, and other vermin scuttled their way across the walls. Silence filled the corridor, not a single soul moved or whispered in the darkness. The dry valley was silent except for the soft breathing of a young thief. His hair was dark red and drawn back. His skin was emerald green. He wore a black cloak with matching black leggings. His boots were also slick black with tears on the side from risky robberies. His shoulders were broad and his muscles could be seen through his cloak. He slept on the banks of golden sand that shown under the moonlight. His arms were folded behind his head, his legs crossed. Nothing seemed to disturb the thief. Behind him was the great wooden fortress looming in the cold of night. It seemed to sway with the blowing of the wind. The wooden walls on the outside moaned with each passing breath of the night. The cool air blew the sand over the stone, chiseling its unique imprint within the fortress. Everything around the valley seemed peaceful, yet the thief stirred. He sat up and listened. A faint cry carried on the wind. The thief stood up to see a tall man stumble to the ground. The man lay still. The thief rushed over to the man. He turned the man over to see the face of his father. His father resembled him exactly. He wore golden robes though instead of black, but such is to be treated if you are king. "Father! What's happened?" The man placed his hand on the thief's face. "I have been betrayed. One of my guards… has…" "Father! Please, stay with me!" The thief held his father's head in his arms not wanting to accept this fate on such a peaceful night. "Ganondorf, you must avenge me." " Please father, I can save you!" "No, you must protect the fortress." A look of surprise appeared on Ganondorf's face. "From what?" The man grabbed his stomach grimacing. Ganondorf glanced down to see an open wound just below the middle of the chest. Blood ran down the stomach onto the pure golden sand staining it with it's dark crimson color. "You must hurry Ganondorf, they are coming!" With that the man went limp, slowly falling from Ganondorf's arms. A tear fell from Ganondorf as he closed his father's eyes. He stood up wiping the tear from his eye. The sand blew over Ganondorf's shoulder making the night colder than it already was. He looked toward the fortress, anger burning within him. Ganondorf knew it had always been this cold; he had just blocked the feelings from his mind. A mistake he would never make again. He let out a roar as he charged towards the fortress wielding his sword: the peace gone within the valley of the sand.

Ganondorf was still sprinting towards the fortress when he heard the screaming. He stopped to listen to it. The screams sounded like they were coming from where the two guards had been at the foot of the fortress. Before Ganondorf could acknowledge where to turn, a voice called for him at the top of the fortress. In one of the archer towers, one of the guards called for him. "Ganondorf, ignore their screams. Into the tunnel in front of you is where you want go!" Ganondorf stared up at the tower. After a few seconds of really wanting to kill this idiotic guard who could care less for the lives of the others, he exclaimed, "I will go where I please! You shall not disrespect your kinwoman's lives like that! Now, I've been standing here for too long!" Before he could say anymore, a gray boulder that had been set on fire rushed down from the sky. It crashed through the top roof of the fortress still racing in Ganondorf's direction. "Get down from there you fool!" With that said, Ganondorf hurled himself into a nearby sand dune hearing the muted scream of the tower guard.

He slowly opened his eyes. His body was completely buried in the sand. He wished he could lie there all night without any fear of what was going on out there bothering him. But he realized this could not be. With all the strength he could muster he punched at the sand until finally he felt the chilling air on his palm. Then he ripped his way out of the small dune and pulled himself out, spitting the sand out that had rested in his mouth. As he slid down the dune an arrow shot not a foot away from his face and stabbed into the bank. He squinted in the direction of the arrow. An archer stood in front of his horse, still aiming at Ganondorf. "A Hylian guard?" Ganondorf asked himself as he stood up. The archer stepped back observing how tall Ganondorf was. "You there!" The archer yelled, trying to hide his fear of this man he had just tried to kill. The archer wore a pure silver breastplate, no helm rested on his head. Ganondorf figured he was not a high enough rank to receive a helm. His bow was also pure silver and was still currently aimed at Ganondorf. Ganondorf smirked. The guard, obviously offended by this action pulled another arrow out of his quiver. "By order of the king of Hyrule, you will be prisoner at the castle until the king has ordered to free you! Now come with me!" Ganondorf raised his sword and took a step towards the Hylian archer. "On what charges?" Ganondorf asked, calmly taking steps closer to the archer. "Stolen possessions from the town!" Ganondorf stopped briefly and frowned. "Those items were not stolen my friend, they were ours to begin with!" Ganondorf started walking again in the direction of the frightened archer. "Your kingdom, if you could call it that, thinks it can control every inch of this land! Well, it's wrong! Yes, I helped take back what was rightfully ours! Yes, I am a Gerudo thief! But I have a few matters to attend to little warrior, and since I have nothing better to do I'll tell you." The archer strung his arrow into his bow and stepped back. Ganondorf kept coming. "First, I am going to stop your attack on my home! Second, I am going to avenge my father! And third, I will take my revenge on your kingdo…." At that moment the archer shot his arrow. It pierced Ganondorf's shoulder and forced him on his knee. "Stay back I said!" Ganondorf stood up and ripped the arrow out of his shoulder. He glared at the archer. "Please." For the first time Ganondorf felt pity for the young archer, but that soon faded. He stepped up to the archer and looked into his pathetic eyes. He grabbed the archer's shoulder and thrust his sword into his torso. "I told you I had matters to attend to didn't I?" He let the archer fall to the ground. He sheathed his sword and kicked the archer aside. He moved towards the horse. The horse's fur was the exact color of his boots. The horse's eyes gleamed orange like fire. Ganondorf smiled at the steed. The pitch-black tail swung up and down as to swat away the blowing sand. "You'll do just fine." Ganondorf said as he hoisted his weight onto the weathered brown saddle sitting atop the horse. "Yaagh!" He yelled as he kicked the horse's sides with his boots. The horse whinnied and stood on its hind legs to prove its worthiness to Ganondorf. Then the horse galloped over the hills of bright golden sand towards the now burning fortress.

Ganondorf saw the Gerudo thieves. One by one they were slaughtered or taken as prisoner. How could they do this? Ganondorf asked himself as he rode towards them. "Whoa!" Ganondorf pulled back on the reins to slow the horse. A Hylian patrol marched into the fortress. It was made up of about 65 highly trained warriors. They all had spears, swords, axes, bows and arrows, even crossbows. Behind them warriors on horseback surveyed the area for any more thieves. Ganondorf slid off the horse. He quietly moved behind one of the half destroyed guard towers. He placed his ear on the wall to listen to whatever was going on inside. Suddenly screams erupted from within. He stuck his head around the corner to see the entrance. Ten Thieves ran out the entrance wailing. One of the women had a sword stuck in her back. She soon fell to the ground, not moving. The rest found them pinned in by the patrol. They all drew their swords ready to fight. They were soon knocked unconscious and thrown in a caged wagon. Ganondorf felt the beast inside of him roar with anger and pain. He took a step out from behind the tower. Just when one of the Hylian knights turned his head in that direction a hand grabbed Ganondorf on the shoulder and pulled him back. He winced in pain from his wound this hand had just grabbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's been quite a while since I published my first chapter. I hope this makes up for it.**

The hand still held Ganondorf's shoulder tightly when he turned around. A woman stood there, her dark brown eyes fixed on him. "What do you think you're doing?" The woman asked. Clearly convinced he was out of his mind. She wore tight clothing with golden stripes down the side. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulder. She had dark skin. She wore loose bellbottoms lined with stripes also. She wore long red pointed shoes. "Nabooru?" "Yes you fool who do you think? And what are you thinking stepping out like that?" She removed her hand from his shoulder. "Look, I know what I'm doing." Ganondorf whispered as he started to step out again. "No!" Nabooru once again grabbed his shoulder. "Are you really that clueless?" Nabooru asked him as she still held on to his shoulder. He slapped her hand off of him again. "I have to do this, don't you see?" Ganondorf stepped closer to her and stared into her eyes. "You have to let me do this." She sighed while her eyes glanced away from his. He caught her chin in his hand and held it up. "I will return. You have to trust me on this." Nabooru started to turn around when Ganondorf grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. He let her go and he could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. "You will return, I know it." Nabooru whispered as she stepped back. Ganondorf smiled. "Now go!" He said as he turned around. She ran towards the horse Ganondorf had ridden in on. She turned to see him one last time, then climbed onto the saddle and kicked. She disappeared into the night.

The sun started to rise over the burnt guard towers. It dyed the dark skies blue and showered the valley with bright rays of warmth. The Hylians loaded the prisoners in the caged wagons and sent them off one by one in the direction of the kingdom. More guards seemed to have shown up. Two catapults gaped over the patrol of Hylians. Ganondorf still stood behind the tower watching their every movement. Studying the guards for a weakness. Finally, he took a long drawn out deep breath, and then stepped out into the line of sight. "Hey you!" One of the guards yelled in order to alert the others. He ran towards Ganondorf, his spear pointed directly at his stomach. Ganondorf roared and raised his sword. When the guard came into close contact Ganondorf kicked sand into his eyes. "Aaagh!" The guard screamed as the sand burnt his eyes. Ganondorf grabbed him around the chest and wrapped his sword around the guard's neck. In one quick motion he ripped the sword to the side slitting the guard's neck open. The others watched as blood spurted in the air. The guard's head fell back nearly falling off. He dropped the guard's body as he charged towards the others. "Kill him!" One of them screamed to the archers lined up behind the spearmen. They all raised their bows and shot. Ganondorf latched on to one of the distracted guards just in time. Arrows punctured the guard's body from head to foot. Blood drained from the end of each arrow. He threw the man into another and jumped over them. He slit the stunned guard's back then turned and grabbed the two guards' heads in front of him. He bashed them together cracking their skulls open. He charged past them, their bodies falling over each other. One of the knights unsheathed his sword and stabbed at Ganondorf. Ganondorf leaped to the side of the blade and sliced wildly in the guard's direction. The guard's head fell onto the sand and rolled to the foot of a tall knight with steel armor. He started towards Ganondorf carrying a giant club. Ganondorf chucked his sword at him. The sword clinked off of the armor. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The knight bellowed. His voice was a deep voice worthy of intimidation. One guard ran up to Ganondorf and grabbed his arm. Ganondorf clasped his hand on to the arm and twisted it. He heard a sickening crack and the guard screamed. The guard backed down into the crowd surrounding Ganondorf. "It's over thief!" The knight yelled raising his club. Ganondorf glanced at his sword then back at the knight. "Don't do it!" One of the guards screamed. Ganondorf sneered at the knight then hurled himself at the blade. The knight swung down on his club.

The next thing Ganondorf remembered was darkness. Complete darkness. No noise, no light, nothing. Ganondorf slowly opened his eyes. A gray stone ceiling looked down upon him. He tried to stagger up realizing the situation. He was pulled back down. A strong chain held him to the floor. He lay there stunned. After what seemed like an eternity he struggled with the chain again. This time he felt the pain on his head. "Sssssss!" He held his breath while gripping his head in complete and total agonizing pain. He felt as if he'd been thrown off of a tower and had landed on every single boulder and tree in sight. His head burnt and seared. It felt like a gash had been made on the top of his head. He sat up and looked around. Everything seemed blurry to him. A guard walked by and glared in the small prison. "The king would like to see you." Ganondorf raised his head. "And why is that?" Ganondorf asked with a mocking tone. The guard opened the chained gate and walked in. He stepped over the chain that banded Ganondorf's arm to the ground. "You're the only man of all the prisoners, and you attacked a patrol. Why do you think?" Ganondorf did not like the tone in this guard's voice. The guard stepped behind him and kicked him down onto the ground. Ganondorf grunted. The guard smirked at this and unbound his arm then as fast as lightning he rebound his arms together with another chain. The guard pulled Ganondorf up onto his knees, and then dragged him out of the prison.


End file.
